forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thibbledorf Pwent
| home = Mithral Hall, Luruar, Northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = | race = Dwarf | class = Battlerager | sex = Male | age = | alignment = Chaotic good | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1462 | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = 1484 | destroyednotes = (body buried in Longsaddle) | rules = | source = }} Thibbledorf Pwent was the dwarf leader of the Gutbusters of Mithral Hall. Description Pwent was known for wearing vicious-looking spiked armor. He was also known for having never taken a bath. He had an odor so foul that even other dwarves avoided standing too close to him. In one instance, Catti-brie rubbed his head in a fond manner and ended up with a film of stinking filth on her hand. Personality Pwent was a dwarf of tremendous character; held in high regard by many of his kin. In his initial arrival at Mithral Hall, Pwent was a thorn in the side of King Bruenor Battlehammer and many others. The berserker was loud, abrasive, and smelly (because of his intense hatred for bathing). However, because of his deep love for King Bruenor and his steadfast loyalty to king and clan, Pwent earned his place as a member of Clan Battlehammer one battle at a time. Thibbledorf was known for his eagerness for and love of battle. He once begged the werewolf Bidderdoo Harpell to bite him so that he could also become a werewolf presumably making him even fiercer in combat and hairier to boot. Bidderdoo wisely refused the request. History Mithral Hall Pwent was present when the duergar and Shimmergloom first laid siege to Mithral Hall. He later escaped Mithral Hall, only to return to offer his fealty to Bruenor Battlehammer when Mithral Hall was retaken in 1456 DR. Soon after his return, Pwent bravely defended Mithral Hall from a drow raiding party, eventually becoming incapacitated by Vierna's snake-headed whip. Pwent also proved to be essential in defending Mithral Hall in 1370 DR when he and his Gutbusters covered the dwarven retreat back into the safety of Mithral Hall. Pwent promptly rescued a severely wounded King Bruenor. Pwent was one the few dwarves selected by Bruenor when the king put together a small, elite group in order to march to the heart of the orc army and kill Obould Many-Arrows in hopes of freeing Mithral Hall from the press of the orc invasion. In 1370 DR, Pwent ventured forth from Mithral Hall to the site of the last battle to return the bodies of his fallen comrades home in order to keep a promise made to the father of one of his recruits. In 1462 DR, Pwent set out with Bruenor and Drizzt Do'Urden to find Gauntlgrym. However, he ended up staying in Icewind Dale due to his feeble knees from his battleraging. In the end, Pwent came to the aid of the group inside Gauntlgrym after the ghosts of Gauntlgrym summoned the dwarves of Clan Battlehammer for help. Pwent ultimately dragged Bruenor to the lever that sealed the fire primordial in a cage of water elementals. Pwent's throat was slit by Dor'crae, the vampire, and Drizzt believed him dead. Vampirism It was revealed that Pwent rose from his grave in Gauntlgrym. He was not dead, but nor was he alive. He had been turned into a vampire by Dor'crae. He hunted and fed off the blood of goblins and other monsters. However, he feared what he would become. After a brief talk with Drizzt in 1463 DR, Pwent decided to wait for the sun to rise in order to commit suicide. However, he never went through with the act. When Bruenor returned to Gauntlgrym to retrieve his axe, Pwent was discovered to have escaped back into the caves after his talk with Drizzt. He was now the leader of an undead band of drow. Bruenor vowed to return to free his friend from the curse of vampirism. By 1484 DR, Pwent had proclaimed himself the "Steward of Gauntlgrym" and controlled a number of drow vampire minions, periodically attacking the drow of Q'Xorlarrin. When Drizzt and the reborn Companions of the Hall returned to Gauntlgrym to free Pwent from his curse, Pwent at first attacked them but then aided them in finding and rescuing Artemis Entreri and his companions. Catti-brie eventually captured Pwent in Wulfgar's magical horn, replacing the ten berserkers. They took the horn to Longsaddle, where he was resurrected and cleansed; he died and was buried there in Longsaddle. However, his embodiment as a berserker remained inside the horn so that when blown, a corporeal image of Pwent would be summoned, crying out "Me king!" For that reason, the horn remained in Bruenor's hands. Possessions Thibbledorf's armor was ridged so as to catch the flesh of a close-held enemy and tear it when the dwarf began to shake and gyrate. His helmet featured a spike that was half his height. It squeaked and squealed so much that he had no chance of stealth whatsoever. Pwent, like the other Gutbusters, carried a flask of drink called Gutbuster, which helped to combat most known forms of poison and likely held an anesthetic effect as well. Relationships Pwent became one of Bruenor's most trusted friends, advisers, and combat allies. When not training in battle or drinking, a good amount of Pwent's time was spent trying to convince Bruenor's adopted daughter Catti-brie to grow a beard. Appendix Appearances ;Novels and short stories *''The Legacy'' *''Starless Night'' *''Siege of Darkness'' *''Sea of Swords'' *''The Thousand Orcs'' *''The Lone Drow'' *''The Orc King'' *''The Pirate King'' *''The Ghost King'' *''Gauntlgrym'' *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''The Companions'' *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' ;Short stories *"Bones and Stones" in Realms of War and The Collected Stories: The Legend Of Drizzt (takes place after The Two Swords) ;Comics *''Neverwinter Tales'' ;Video games *''Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone'' References Category:Males Category:Dwarves Category:Members of the Gutbuster Brigade Category:Clan Pwent Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of Fourthpeak Category:Inhabitants of the Frost Hills Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Gauntlgrym Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Vampires